Mel Vin
|last_seen = My Dr. DontLittle (mentioned) My Uprising (Part 1) (first appearance)|row3 = Rightia (implied)|row4 = Lunatic Anti-Chicken Warrior Asylum Patient (former)|motto = Stop the chickens!|row7 = Dregg Moriss Shogun Chicken Amber Heart Ada Dr. Arcanus Sane people who will also listen to him seriously. Kate|row2 = Brave Soldier Bane of Chickens Creepy Lunatic|row5 = Kate (niece) Shogun Chicken (father)|image1 = MelVin.png|caption1 = The ONE person who is aware that chickens are trying to kill all the humans.|row1 = Mel Vin}} Mel Vin is a minor supporting character in Medieval Cop. His only appearance has been in Dregg Me To Hell, where he aided Dregg Moriss in escaping and investigating the Asylum. In Medieval Shorts/Angel, Mel Vin is a major character who is the primary defense against the Chicken Kingdom. He was teleported out of his jail cell by Amber Heart (who apparently did not remember the event and Aurum had no explanation, or at least none she wished to say) and then got to work beat the up the mothercluckers (I mean, technically...) trying to recapture Amber. He has an Obssesive Chicken Disorder and also can throw his voice. It is unknown if there is any relation between the two. It is possible that, like Amber, Mel Vin can talk to animals, though this is currently speculation. He is described by his niece Kate as being "Not dangerous, just a bit weird". He cares about Kate dearly and was moved by hearing that she went out of her way to raise funds to get him out of the Asylum. History Mel Vin was born as the son of Shogun Chicken, though he believed that someone else was his father. It is presumed that he was raised by his mother. At a later point, Mel met Shogun Chicken. Mel was once good friends with Shogun, though unaware of his parentage, and was warned by Shogun about the evils of the Chicken Kingdom. Mel was told that the chickens had killed his father (which, in a manner of speaking, was not too far off). This discovery led to his lifelong quest to save humanity from the chickens. Abilities Mel can throw his voice very successfully, easily tricking the guards at the mental asylum and even causing Dregg to think that an apple was talking to him. He also has great skill at fighting Chickens. Hey, even Link has trouble with it. Apparently the secret to fighting Chickens is to predict the pattern of their attacks and avoid them. This also involves math for some inexplicable reason. Appearance Mel has black hair and a mildly scornful look on his face, and has permanent dark circles around his eyes. He wears yellowish orange clothes, though that may just be what he was wearing at the asylum. Based on his eyes, Mel Vin lost someone he cared about greatly. This was confirmed to be his father in My Uprising (Part 1). However, his father is somehow the Shogun Chicken. He would appear to have eye shadow or soot or some sort of dark material obscuring the area around his eyes. Trivia * Mel Vin's name is a split version of the name Melvin. This probably just for comedic purposes. * Chronologically, Mel is the first known character to bring up the Chicken King, if indirectly. * Apparently Mel Vin's father was killed by Chickens because he was onto their schemes, this has led some players to speculate that Mr. Paragon is Mel Vin's father. However, Shogun Chicken is Mel's true father, leading to further speculation that Shogun Chicken is his father, but was somehow transformed into a chicken, possibly by Phoenix. Category:Characters Category:My Uprising Category:Medieval Angel